


Un remède oublié

by fae269



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fae269/pseuds/fae269
Summary: Harry souffre de cauchemar fréquent et Severus est au bout du rouleau jusqu’à ce qu’il retrouve l’une des plus puissantes forme de magie qui existe.C’est un AU de la fiction « The Unwanted One- Le non désiré » où Severus a retrouvé beaucoup plus tôt ses souvenirs et à, maintenant, la garde d’Harry.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	Un remède oublié

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Forgotten Remedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775906) by [Amyria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyria/pseuds/Amyria). 



> A/N: J’espère que vous appréciez ce petit OS! Prenez soin de vous!

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Il était presque minuit lorsque Severus tentait de terminer la correction des essais de cinquième année, à la lueur des bougies qui vacillaient sur son bureau.

Il passa une main sur son visage avant de marquer sévèrement un grand T en haut de l’essai devant lui puis de le balancer sur le côté. Il était incapable de comprendre comment ces imbéciles avaient réussi à avancer avec leurs atroces orthographes et grammaires.Il malaxa son front et regarda fixement le reste des rouleaux de parchemins, souhaitant pouvoir simplement y mettre le feu pour en finir.

Et juste au moment où Severus était sur le point d’en prendre un autre, il entendit le doux battement de petit pieds se diriger vers son bureau.

« Papa? »

Il se tourna pour voir la forme sombre de son fils de quatre ans debout dans l’embrasure de la porte, serrant fermement sa vielle biche en peluche dans ses bras.

« Harry? » Severus posa sa plume et fit signe au garçon de venir vers lui.Son fils se dirigea rapidement, ses petits bras s’écartant pour être porté.

« Tu devrais être au lit, » dit Severus, en posant le petit garçon sur ses genoux. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua les pieds nus d’Harry, « Pourquoi tu ne portes pas tes pantoufles? »

Harry haussa simplement les épaules, s’appuyant contre la poitrine de Severus.

D’un coup de baguette Severus alluma la cheminée, éclairant la pièce d’une chaude lumière, avant de l’agiter dans l’autre sens et d’appeler les chaussons d’Harry. Un instant plus tard, ils volèrent dans la pièce et atterrirent dans ses mains.

« Tu risques d’attraper un rhume en te baladant ici pieds nus », murmura-t-il, plaçant les pantoufles sur les pieds froids de son fils.

Lorsque Severus entendit un reniflement, il déplaça Harry pour que le garçon lui fasse face, remarquant brièvement les yeux verts remplis de larmes, avant que son fils ne passe ses bras autour de son coup et n’enfouisse son visage dans ses robes.

« Quel est le problème? » murmura Severus contre le haut de la tête d’Harry.

Son fils ne répondit pas, pendant un instant, alors que ses petits doigts tripotaient les boutons des robes de Severus. « Voulais te voir… » murmura-t-il.

« Une raison en particulier? » Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. « C’est le milieu de la nuit, Harry. »

Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment et, juste au moment où Severus était sur le point de penser que le garçon s’était rendormi, un petit marmonnement brisa le silence. « Jus’, j'voulait être sur que tu étais toujours là… »

Severus fronça les sourcils, « Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas? »

Harry renifla, « Je n’veux pas que tu partes aussi, Papa. »

« De quoi parles-tu? » Severus se recula, soulevant le menton d’Harry aves son doigts pour qu’il puisse voir les yeux de son fils. « Où partirais-je? »

Harry laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et s’enfonça encore plus contre lui. « Vers où Maman est parti… » dit-il, d’une voix si douce que Severus ne l’entendit presque pas.

Severus se raidit, son coeur se serrant dans sa poitrine. Il resserra ses bras autour de son fils, incapable de former des mots pour le moment.

Comment devait-il répondre à ça?

Il n’avait pas dit à Harry tout ce qui s’était passé cette nuit fatidique, seulement une version édulcorée des évènements. Après la mort de Lily, Severus n’était pas mentalement capable de tout expliquer et il ne pensait pas qu’Harry serait capable de tout comprendre. Il voulait donc attendre qu’il grandisse.

« As-tu fais un autre cauchemar? » demanda doucement Severus, une fois qu’il eut retrouvé sa voix.

« Uh huh… » Harry hocha la tête contre lui, d’une voix lourde il continua, « Je-J’ai vu une lumière verte et puis après, je ne pouvais plus te voir… » il renifla à nouveau, bougeant son bras comme s’il voulait s’essuyer le nez sur sa manche mais Severus le stoppa et conjura un mouchoir afin de sécher les larmes du visage du garçon. « Je t’appelais…mais tu ne pouvais pas m’entendre… »

Severus déglutit, sa poitrine se serrant inconfortablement alors qu’il entendait le souffle saccadé d’Harry. Puis d’un sanglot, son fils enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Severus.

« Ça va aller…C’était juste un rêve…Je ne vais nulle part, mon enfant. » dit doucement Severus, en frottant légèrement le dos d’Harry en cercle. Il espérait être quelque peu rassurant.

C’était des moments comme ceux-là où il souhaitait désespérément que Lily soit là parce que Severus ne se sentait absolument pas qualifié pour ça. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à subir le traumatisme qu’Harry avait subi. Même si Severus s’efforçait d’être un meilleur père que ce que son propre père ivre avait été, parfois il se demandait s’il suffisait pour son fils car Harry méritait certainement mieux que ce qu’il pouvait lui offrir.

Severus avait fait de son mieux pour prendre soin de leur fils, aussi difficile que c’était au début lorsqu’il avait ramené Harry à la maison après cette nuit à Godric Hollows et après avoir récupéré ses souvenirs.

Pendant plusieurs mois, Harry ne prononçait plus un seul mot, l’observant simplement avec ces vifs yeux verts. Il suivait Severus partout où il allait, souvent collé à sa hanche, et s’énervait si Severus n’était plus dans son champ de vision.C’était devenu un jeu de devinette, pour Severus, de savoir si Harry avait besoin de quelque chose. Le garçon ne faisait qu’hocher la tête ou faisait un signe de tête.Severus avait trouvé cela profondément troublant, voir son fils de presque deux ans si reclus et silencieux alors qu’il était, auparavant, un enfant heureux et extraverti.Bien qu’avec le temps, une fois qu’ils s’étaient installés dans une routine confortable, Harry semblait sortir de sa coquille et redevenait quelque peu l’enfant radieux et curieux qu’il était autrefois.

Mais les cauchemars étaient toujours monnaie courante. Severus était souvent réveillé par un petit corps qui atterrissait sur sa poitrine et lui coupait presque le souffle. Mais même avec les tentatives de Severus à le réconforter, Harry parlait rarement du contenu de ses rêves à moins que ce ne soit particulièrement terrifiant.Severus avait presque perdu la tête quand cela s’était produit. Harry avait été pratiquement inconsolable et à la fin Severus avait recouru à donner à son fils (et plus tard à lui même) une petite dose de potion calmante et une dose de Sommeil Sans-Rêve.

Et bien sûr, cela n’avait pas aidé les choses lorsque l’emploi du temps de Severus était devenu de plus en plus chargé depuis le début du trimestre.Dernièrement, tout son temps libre était consacré à ses cours et à ses responsabilités en tant que directeur de maison, ce qui l’occupait toute la journée et à certains moment jusqu’au soir.

Il y avait des nuits où il revenait juste à temps pour mettre Harry au lit. Il aurait donc dû savoir que ça aurait un effet sur Harry, il aurait dû l’anticiper.Peut-être qu’il pourrait en parler demain matin à Dumbledore…

Quand Harry sembla se calmer et ne faisait que renifler occasionnellement, Severus se leva avec son fils dans ses bras, « Allons te mettre au lit. »

« Pas sommeil, » gémit Harry en secouant la tête.

« Tu as besoin de repos, nous avons une longue journée demain et au matin, je n’ai pas envie de m’occuper d’un enfant grincheux de quatre ans. »

Harry le regarda à travers sa frange, sa lèvre inférieure dépassant légèrement alors qu’il s’accrochait à lui. « Je veux rester avec toi, Papa… »

Severus soupira doucement. « Très bien, » murmura-t-il, appuyant doucement la tête du garçon pour qu’il repose contre son épaule.

Il commença lentement à avancer dans le couloir faiblement éclairé. Il avait constaté que ce mouvement semblait toujours calmer Harry à chaque fois que le garçon était grognon ou avait du mal à dormir, surtout quand il était plus jeune.

Alors que Severus marchait, il se demanda ce que Lily aurait fait dans cette situation et son esprit dériva vers une vision de Lily faisant des va et viens dans leur chalet avec un bébé dans ses bras.

Puis, un souvenir oublié depuis longtemps refit surface…

_« Il est agité depuis toute la journée, » dit Lily, remettant un Harry contrarié à Severus alors qu’il s’installait dans le fauteuil à bascule._

_Lily prit alors place sur le vieux piano et Severus balança distraitement leur fils alors qu’il regardait ses doigts danser gracieusement sur les touches. La pièce se remplissait alors d’une mélodie apaisante qui rappelait à Severus l’écoulement doux d’un fleuve._

_Il ferma les yeux, laissant la mélodie se répandre sur lui, apaisant ses nerfs en lambeaux et bannissant la tension accumulée lors de la réunion entre Mangemorts._

_« Ça fonctionne comme un charme, » murmura Lily quand elle eut fini, souriant alors qu’elle regardait leur fils qui était maintenant paisiblement endormi._

_« C’était magnifique Lily, » dit Severus, en posant gentiment Harry sur son lit. « L’as-tu composé? »_

_Lily hocha la tête, glissant une mèche de cheveux auburn derrière son oreille, ses yeux brillants. « J’ai découvert que ça m’aidait à me distraire de mes pensées…même si ce n’est que pour un instant. »_

« Papa? » dit doucement Harry, ramenant Severus au présent.

« Hmm? »

« Comment était Maman? »

Severus fit une pause dans sa marche, ne répondant pas tout de suite. Il prit son temps pour formuler une réponse à cette question inattendue. Il savait qu’Harry entendait occasionnellement des morceaux ici et là de la part de Dumbledore et Hagrid mais à chaque fois qu’Harry lui avait posé des questions sur Lily, Severus ne semblait jamais trouver les bons mots.

« Elle était… une sorcière brillante avec un bon coeur, qui allait jusqu’au bout du monde pour défendre les gens qu’elle aimait » dit-il finalement, surprit que l’habituelle douleur, quand il pensait à elle, n’apparut pas immédiatement.

« Est-ce que Maman m’aimait? » demanda Harry en levant sa tête.

« Bien sûr, qu’elle t’aimait, » dit fermement Severus, passant une main dans les cheveux du garçon. « Elle t’aimait tellement, Harry, »

« Autant que toi maintenant? »

« Autant que moi, oui, » murmura Severus, en regardant le visage innocent et ces lumineux yeux verts.

Harry sourit doucement, posant son menton sur l’épaule de Severus. « Elle me manque, » murmura-t-il.

« Moi aussi, » répondit Severus, tout aussi doucement.

Il fit quelques pas de plus, déplaçant son enfant dans ses bras.

« Elle était particulièrement douée en Charme et en Potions, » continua Severus.

« Elle était un maître des potions comme toi, Papa? »

« Non mais elle était tout aussi douée, »

Severus eut un sourire narquois, « Sauf une fois, où elle provoqua une explosion qui transforma mes cheveux en une couleur d’un rose révoltant. »

« Vraiment? » Harry recula, couvrant sa bouche avec sa main alors qu’il tentait en vain de contenir ses rires.

« Ne sois pas influencé par ça, » avertit Severus en essayant d’apparaître sévère mais un léger sourire apparut rapidement.

« Elle aimait aussi la musique et jouer du piano. Elle passait souvent des heures à se perdre dans ses propres mélodies, » dit-il, une fois que le rire d’Harry s’était éteint.

Harry pencha la tête, les sourcils froncés, « C’est quoi un piano? »

Severus fredonna pensivement, se retournant et se dirigeant rapidement vers son bureau. Il repéra le vieil instrument dans un coin oublié, recouvert d’un drap blanc. C’était l’un des héritages de la famille de Lily, héritée de son défunt grand-père.

Après la mort de Lily, il avait fait déplacer, depuis leur chalet, cette vieille chose ici. Mais Severus ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir et encore moins d’y jouer.

Après avoir hésité un instant, il se dirigea vers lui, enleva le drap et une fine couche de poussière se suspendit dans l’air.

Le piano était toujours impeccablement poli, en partie en raison du charme de préservation que Lily avait jeté pour le garder propre et accordé.

Severus s’assit alors prudemment sur le banc posant Harry à côté de lui.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est? »

Harry regarda curieusement la longue rangée de touches noires et blanches.

« C’est un piano, » dit Severus. « Il produit de la musique. »

Harry pressa expérimentalement une touche blanche avec un doigt, ses yeux s’écarquillant au son qu’elle produisit. « Maman a joué avec ça? »

« Oui et tu t’endormais à chaque fois avec sa mélodie. »

Son fils se tourna et leva les yeux vers lui, les yeux brillants d’admirations. « Peux-tu en jouer? »

Eh bien, Lily avait insisté pour que Severus apprenne sa chanson, malgré ses réserves, proclamant que ses long doigts étaient parfait pour jouer du piano. Il l’avait finalement appris, même si Severus pensait qu’il ne pourrait jamais rendre justice à la composition…

Il supposait qu’il pouvait essayer maintenant. Pour leur fils.

Severus posa ses mains sur les touches lisses, fermant les yeux alors qu’il desserrait complètement ses boucliers pour la première fois depuis un moment pour se rappeler de la mélodie.

Ses doigts trébuchaient d’abord sur les touches, rayant des notes ici et là. Mais au fur et à mesure où il continuait à jouer, c’était comme s’il était soudainement de retour dans leur chalet avec Lily à ses côtés. Il avait oublié comment la musique semblait avoir une capacité inexplicable.

Comment elle pouvait provoquer des émotions que Severus ne se serait pas laissé ressentir autrement. Elle le laissait remarquablement purifiée et revitalisée. Lily avait toujours comparée ces effets à un puissant charme qui, à certains égards, pouvait guérir des blessures là où la magie ne le pouvait pas.

Quand Severus eut fini, il laissa échapper une profonde inspiration et baissa les yeux pour voir Harry recroquevillé contre lui, sa tête posée sur ses genoux et ronflant légèrement dans ses robes. Avec un mouvement convulsif de ses lèvres, Severus recueillit doucement son fils dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre du garçon.

« Joue encore demain, Papa? » demanda doucement Harry, clignant des yeux endormis vers Severus alors qu’il était installé sur son lit. « Peux-tu m’apprendre? »

« SI tu le souhaites, » dit Severus, convoquant la bien-aimée biche en peluche d’Harry avec qui il dormait toujours et la mit dans ses bras.

Harry hocha la tête alors qu’il s’enfonçait plus profondément dans son oreiller, les coins de sa bouche se redressèrent et les yeux mi-clos il annonça, « Je veux être aussi bon que toi un jour… »

Severus remonta la couverture jusqu’au menton d’Harry et l’enroula confortablement autour de lui. « Tu seras bien meilleur, » murmura-t-il, en plaçant un baiser rapide sur le dessus de la tête de son enfant. « Fait de beau rêve, Harry. »

Il éteignit les lumières, ne laissant que la sphère qui rougeoyait faiblement et qu’Harry insistait à garder sur sa table de nuit.

Severus se permit alors de s’attarder encore un instant à côté du lit, observant les paisibles traits de son fils et la légère montée et descente de sa poitrine avant qu’il ne quitte silencieusement la pièce.

Severus retourna à son bureau avec une nouvelle détermination pour finir de noter le reste de ces abyssaux essais.

Et pendant tout ce temps, la mélodie de Lily continuait de jouer dans son esprit.

Quand il jeta un coup d’oeil au piano, un léger parfum floral qui lui était familier l’entoura.

_La musique est l’une des formes de magie les plus puissantes, Sev._

Severus aurait pu jurer l’avoir déjà entendu de Lily.

Et il ne pouvait pas être plus d’accord.

**Author's Note:**

> T/N: Amyria a récemment publié cet OS et je suis évidemment tombée amoureuse de sa plume et de cette touchante histoire. J’ai donc eu la permission de la traduire et vous la faire partager. 
> 
> J’espère pouvoir vous transmettre les mêmes émotions que j’ai ressenti à la lecture de ce OS.   
> Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de l’histoire principale!


End file.
